1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Out of display apparatuses, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front panel and a rear panel forms unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
A driving voltage is supplied to the plasma display panel, thereby generating a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge. Accordingly, an image is displayed on the plasma display panel.
In a case where an image having the same pattern is displayed for a predetermined period of time in the related art plasma display apparatus, a state of wall charges distributed inside the discharge cell may be fixed.
For example, in a case where an image with a window pattern is displayed on the screen for a predetermined period of time, a state of wall charges distributed inside the discharge cell is maintained and fixed corresponding to the window pattern.
Accordingly, if another image other than the window pattern image is to be displayed on the screen, the window pattern image is not removed and remains on the screen, and thus image retention is generated.